


Maple Maid

by Heyoo



Series: The Girls Of Riverdale [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Maid, Maid Costume, Masochism, Not A Wholesome Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rimming, Riverdale (TV) Season 1, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: Hermione Lodge teaches Cheryl Blossom her true purpose in life: serving superior women.
Relationships: Hermione Lodge/Cheryl Blossom
Series: The Girls Of Riverdale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443937
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18





	Maple Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this. I don't know. I've been sitting on this fic for a little while but wanted to post it alongside another Riverdale fic I was working on that I found to be stronger. However, that story is taking way longer than I anticipated, and knowing that some upcoming circumstances could slow down my writing even more, I decided to go ahead and get this out so I had SOMETHING posted. Hopefully you enjoy, though heed the tags. This is definitely the most taboo pairing I've written and I don't want to go to this well too often, but in my defense, it's very hard to buy that Madelaine Petsch is a 'teenager' for even a second so...

“Ah, you missed a spot!” Hermione Lodge smirked, pointing to a small spec still present on her coffee table’s smooth surface.

Cheryl Blossom promptly blushed and hung her head down in shame, working to polish the area she had carelessly skipped over, “Yes Mrs Lodge. Sorry Mrs Lodge.”

It had been about 2 weeks since Cheryl Blossom’s life had changed for the better. While sitting in a booth at Pop’s, the redheaded rich girl looked to impress the two mindless minions she permitted to be in her presence, and thus delivered what she believed to be an epic takedown of a rundown, low-class nothing waitress like Hermione Lodge, the words that sealed her fate echoing in her head.

_“Make sure all the money makes it to the register,” The uppity Blossom teen’s voice oozed condescension, “You are a Lodge after all, and the Lodges are known for having sticky fingers”._

That snide snippy quip she had been all too proud of proved to be the lead River Vixen’s undoing. First, Veronica, the worthless wannabe that she was, attempted to interject. Ugh, parasitic bitch, much? Fortunately, Hermione had put a stop to that, opting to fight her own battles like a real woman would. And God, did Cheryl no longer have any doubt that Hermione Lodge was a real woman.

_“Cheryl, I went to school with your mother. She didn't know the difference between having money and having class either.” Hermione mustered a faux grin, causing Cheryl’s smug mug to be wiped clean._

Cheryl had been completely floored by this seething vicious comeback, but the true toppling of her ego came about a day after. Eager to claim vengeance on the woman who had so effortlessly humbled her, Cheryl had, on that same night, quickly whipped out her phone and recorded Hermione engaging in some sort of seemingly shady dealings with a Southside Serpent, FP Jones, to be exact. Ah, Cheryl had been so confident that this dirt would absolutely eviscerate the Lodge matriarch’s already fraying reputation. And to her credit, it did cause a pretty sizable rift between Hermione and Veronica, making Cheryl grin as she saw her raven haired rival’s relationship with her mother slowly crumble. However, what she hadn’t anticipated was this little stunt backfiring on her in any way.

Yet, that was exactly what had happened next as Hermione actually had the audacity to phone her mother and tell her all about Cheryl’s offense, and of course, the sadistic she-devil that gave birth to her was all too keen on finding a way to scold her, demanding she go down to The Pembrooke and apologize in person. So, begrudgingly, that’s what she did, the snobbish redhead marching down to the lavish apartment building and entering the Lodges’ suite, mumbling a half hearted apology Hermione clearly didn’t buy.

No, instead of letting the redhead return to her cushy mansion just like that, Hermione had pressed her luck and attempted to skillfully seduce the spoiled brat, a task which she had amazingly excelled at. Well actually, it seemed it didn’t take much to tantalize the troublesome teen, Hermione simply giving a glance before the Blossom fell to her knees at the drop of a hat and eagerly awaited to act upon whatever was asked of her, and oh, had Hermione so thoroughly taken advantage of that. First, Cheryl got to bury her face in between the prison wife’s thighs and lap at that delicious cunt until Hermione squirted out a liquid far sweeter than the Blossom family’s syrup. Then, Cheryl experienced a kind of euphoria she never could have dreamed of as Hermione retrieved a lengthy lubed up strap-on and filled her sopping wet pussy with 12 inches of rubber cock, eventually leading Cheryl to an ecstatic and messy climax.

But above all else, the highlight of the night had to be when Hermione absolutely ruined the ravishing redhead’s rectum, that rubber cock pounding her backdoor hard and deep. In those moments, Cheryl’s fiery facade fell to the wayside and was swiftly replaced by a demeanor that demeaned her, her utter devotion and submission to the refined older woman on full display, and that was when it became clear that the prissy redhead was only Riverdale’s HBIC if _HBIC_ stood for “Hermione’s Bitch In Confidence”. 

Ever since that night, Cheryl had accepted her true purpose and taken on the position of Hermione’s housekeeper, working to serve the Lodge family in whatever way the stunning Latina MILF saw fit, which had been wondrously humbling in a wide array of ways. She would go from acting all great and powerful at school, shooting off icy glares and stares at Veronica and her stupid band of friends, only to end up being forced to fix an after school snack for her raven haired rival mere hours later—something she would normally be doing right now, but the younger Lodge was ‘studying with Betty’, which definitely sounded like a euphemism for something, but Cheryl didn’t have the standing or the courage to ask about such matters. Yet even with the raven haired hottie gone, Cheryl could still recall all the times she had been present, that reformed mean teen smirking all the while as she reveled in witnessing the fall of her flame haired frenemy, Cheryl’s inferiority increasingly evident every waking moment she permitted herself to be both of the Lodges’ simple-minded sex servant. Well, Miss Veronica hadn’t topped her _yet_ but it was probably only a matter of time. Hell, it was probably only a matter before she was topped by everyone and their mother in Riverdale, her head overflowing with images of Betty and her malignantly malicious mom or Josie and her majestic mayoral matriarch or anyone else Hermione might have in her contacts getting a turn to destroy Cheryl’s big skanky butt, as she proved she really was the most worthless bottom in this bottom feeding town. 

“Cheryl!” Hermione’s stern voice jolted the ginger. “Quit daydreaming. I gave you an order. You’d be wise to follow it.”

Snapping out of her blissful daze, the Blossom began blabbering, “Yes Mrs. Lodge, sorry Mrs. Lodge. God, I’m sorry for being so fucking stupid. I mean, I’m lucky to even be in the same proximity as a goddess like you! I never meant to disrespect you by not meeting your demands, or displeasing you, or not showing you I know my worth, I just get distracted sometimes by how superior you are to a worthless walking fuckhole like me that I forget to do my work. Oh, my small little peabrain can’t even begin to comprehend how someone can be so effortlessly intoxicating and mystifying in the ways you are, Mrs. Lodge. But I promise I’ll do better, because you deserve better and…”

Unable to suppress her smile at the fact this once rather vain River Vixen was so willingly debasing herself, Hermione held up her hand to silence the maple syrup mogul’s mortifying monologue before speaking, “No need to be _too_ much of a kiss-ass, dear. I understand you mean well. But putting forth sloppy work comes with consequences. I’m sure you understand that, don’t you?”

Her pale face turning bright pink, Cheryl briefly bit her lip out of anxiety before obediently responding, “Yes Mrs. Lodge,”

Giving a slight snicker, Hermione moseyed on up behind Cheryl, taking a hold of her body and posing her as if she was just a wax figure and not a human girl with any actual agency. Specifically, she helped guide Cheryl’s hands down on the table so that the luscious lean teen was leaning forward and showing off how well her outfit hugged her perfect pert ass, the lavish Lodge licking her lips at that sexy sight.

“Stay right there,” Hermione instructed, and upon watching the spoiled brat stand completely still, encouraged, “Good girl. You’re learning.”

Ever since making the buxom Blossom her broken bottom, Hermione had been in heaven. Claiming ownership over the arrogant adolescent had lit a fire inside the dominant mom not found since her high school days when she had effortlessly topped the likes of Alice Cooper, Sierra McCoy, and yes, Penelope Blossom, whom Cheryl seemed to be the spitting image of. Actually, Cheryl’s sex appeal might have, in all honesty, outshone that old high school nerd’s or really any of Hermione’s tramps from all those years ago. Somehow, in a town _crawling_ with astonishingly beautiful babes, Cheryl Blossom may have been the hottest of them all, that case being made all the more compelling as Hermione stared at her bitch’s French Maid get-up, namely the two white linen ribbons that graced her crimson colored hair, and the black silk dress (which had a neckline cut down so low her boobs were basically begging to be let free, a fact only accentuated by the way Cheryl was presently leaning forward) that clung to her curvaceous body and that cut off right below her crotch, presenting the preppy redhead’s long slender legs and leaving next to nothing to the imagination. On top of all that, there was something about the sheer taboo of topping a girl young enough to be her daughter that just pushed Hermione over the edge. Although, she honestly wasn’t convinced that this gorgeous ginger was an actual teenager and not merely a twenty-something pretending to be a haughty high school hottie, given how well-developed her breathtaking body already was. Yet, for fairness’s sake, she supposed the same could be said about her own _mija_ or many of the other girls in this bizarre backwards backwoods town. Regardless, the point was that her thorough domination of this pompous cheer captain gave her an incredible euphoria that no sexual encounter had ever given her before, Hermione perhaps as enticed by Cheryl as Cheryl was enticed by her, seeing that she was still staring at this sexy sub’s shapely figure, particularly that firm butt she was about to beat bright red.

Oh yes, while Hermione would’ve loved to stare at that masterpiece of a backside for an eternity, she knew the discipline she had to dole out as a dom, and so she reluctantly walked off to find her weapon of choice for this special occasion. In the past, Hermione had been content to smack that jiggly booty with her own bare hands, though she had ventured into using a hairbrush when she was feeling a little extra frisky. However, neither one would be the method she’d inflict today. No, Hermione had her eyes on an object that would hammer home Cheryl’s new role in the world. 

Upon returning to the room, the Lodge let out a laugh when she saw the stunning River Vixen’s eyes immediately widened as she saw the item Hermione had retrieved. 

In Hermione’s hand was a wooden spoon, about 3 inches wide and 10 inches long, which made Cheryl’s eyes bug out of her head as she gasped, “Y-You’re gonna use...that?”

“Yes,” Hermione nonchalantly confirmed before delivering the next sentence in a way that made it sound akin to some wise ancient proverb. “The way I see it, a wooden spoon on your ass goes nicely with the silver spoon in your mouth,” 

Cheryl’s face became rosy red once again, but inevitably some of her trademark venomous snark bubbled up to the surface as she replied, “Wow, your logic truly is infallible.”

Scowling at her fucktoy, Hermione gave a brief whack to Cheryl’s still-clothed pert behind, admiring both the yelp from the bitchy Blossom and the way in which that astonishing ass jiggled, the older woman warning, “I thought I told you that any backtalk would warrant a day without any ass-fucking?”

Her heart skipping a beat from the threat of going that long without anal, Cheryl quickly babbled, “Oh God, you did. You totally did. I’m so sorry, Mrs. Lodge! My idiotic slut brain didn’t heed that soul-crushing ultimatum, and for that, I’m deeply sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me Mrs. Lodge, oh God. My ass needs your cock!”

“No worries, _mi mascota_ . Honestly, that would probably wind up being as much a punishment for me as it would for you...but speaking of punishment…” Hermione proudly smirked as she hiked up Cheryl’s French Maid dress, revealing the Blossom’s bulbous bare behind, the older woman overjoyed to see that lilywhite backside free of any kind of undergarment as well as the fact that this ample ass was nice and plugged. “Mmm, no panties and a fresh plug! You really _are_ learning, aren’t you?”

Feeling herself swell with a bit of pride, Cheryl chirped, “Yes, Mrs. Lodge.”

Chuckling ever so slightly at Cheryl’s subservience, the foxy waitress soon became fixated on the tiny shiny silver metallic ring sticking out between Cheryl’s pasty ass cheeks, the strong independent woman grabbing hold of it to remove the phallic plug that had to be 8 inches at least, showing off just how truly slutty the snooty bombshell’s booty had become. The lavish Lodge at first observed and admired that plump plug stretching Cheryl’s backhole obscenely wide before she started slowly pushing it forward and back, for all intents and purposes fucking the Blossom’s big beautiful backside with that anal plug, the gorgeous ginger reduced to a series of girly gasps and groans as she fulfilled her true purpose in life. Those moans merely multiplied the moment this magnificent matriarch began to twist and turn that plug, Cheryl’s satisfied squeals bouncing off the walls, the fact that there was even a hint of pleasure in them giving clear confirmation that the daughter of the maple syrup mogul really had transformed into the ideal anal whore.

Hermione would’ve loved to keep watching in awe as this once proud cheerleader showed off how abused her backdoor had become in the last few weeks, the Blossom wisely increasing the frequency in which she made sure her sweet little bitch hole was completely plugged in order to be well prepared for occasions like these. Unfortunately, the older woman knew neither one of them would get anywhere if all she did was tease this pompous teen. No, she had to give this pale flesh the brutal beating it deserved! Pulling the plug out from Cheryl’s plump posterior once and for all, Hermione moved that anal toy towards the Blossom’s pouty lips.

“Open up,” Hermione encouraged in a singsong tone, the broken Blossom all too eager to oblige.

Predictably, the redhead instantly moaned the very second that anal flavored plug entered her mouth. At this point, she had grown accustomed to the joy accumulated by sampling her own ass juices, but that didn’t mean it was any less magical each time she was granted this outstanding opportunity, Cheryl showing her continued appreciation towards her mistress as she loudly and greedily slurped away. To be fair, Cheryl might have been putting on even more of a show than usual, trying to distract both her mistress and herself from the painful spanking that was to come, but try as she might, it was no use. Gearing up to severely wreck that round rump, Hermione pulled the spoon back before forcefully swinging it forward, causing the lilywhite flesh of those cheeks to shake more than a vibrator in a level 9 earthquake, Cheryl’s ecstasy filled moans quickly replaced by a deafening indignant screech as pain surged through her, but that pain strangely seemed to only cause the stuck-up socialite’s euphoria to increase. The contrast between the amazing flavor of her anus and the vicious blows being delivered to her rear provided Cheryl with a near inexplicable sensation, this perverse mixture of pain and pleasure turning on the over-privileged teen more than she could have ever imagined. She never thought enduring this kind of abuse could ever be considered pleasurable, but she was proven oh so wrong each time Hermione went to town on her butt.

Actually, the scary part was that Hermione _wasn’t_ going to town yet. No, Cheryl knew from experience that the lavish Lodge was holding back and so she braced herself for the world of hurt that was still to come. Honestly, she welcomed it. Yes, as much as she never would’ve thought it possible, she, Cheryl fucking Blossom, had actually been transformed into a total pain slut. No doubt, each whack of that wooden spoon still hurt like hell, tears welling in her eyes each time Hermione’s weapon of choice landed smack dab on her pale rear, the buttplug in her mouth acting as a makeshift gag to suppress the shrill shrieks and squeals this assault on her ass elicited. Yet, at the same time, this type of rough treatment was cathartic, therapeutic even. That sounded strange, but every time this large wooden spoon swatted her pert backside, she felt some of the darkness and despair clouding her heart start to disappear. This harsh spanking was exactly what she deserved after all the time she spent mouthing off and disrespecting her betters. She hadn’t recognized it up until recently, but the reason she had been so cruel and condescending to women leagues above her was because she hopelessly hoped to emulate them, and her failure to do so couldn’t have been more miserable. Each time she called her female peers sluts or treated them and their lives as meaningless toys she could play with, she was simply projecting, because deep down, that’s what _she_ was born to be. She was an object, an underling, a weak pathetic pleb whose only use to society was to serve all of the superior women she sought to destroy. She was nothing. For the rest of her life, she would never be able to forgive herself for the fact that her immediate instinct upon seeing a tantalizing enchantress like Hermione Lodge wasn’t to bend over and present her ass as the gift it was. Alas, all she could do was make up for lost time now, and prove herself to be the perfect sub as her sharp cries of agony began to fade into soft whimpers of glee the longer this spanking persisted.

As Hermione watched that milky white backside become even redder than the ginger’s luscious locks, she had to smile. Although, she still wasn’t at full blast, and she wasn’t sure she could stomach doling this spanking out to its maximum intensity, since she didn’t truly want to hurt Cheryl--at least, not beyond repair. Sure, something like that possibly would’ve been rewarding in the moment, but wholly ruining the cheer captain’s well rounded rear would be downright detrimental in the long run, as there was so much fun to be had with an ass that fuckable. While Hermione loved watching those jiggling cheeks become progressively discolored with each savage blow, she loved seeing it even more when it was the result of her massive strapon slamming in and out of Cheryl’s cute shit chute, and damaging this dumb slut’s derriere beyond repair would prevent Hermione from the joy of asserting her dominance. That was what _actually_ concerned her regarding the consequences of an intense spanking gone horribly wrong. It had nothing to do with Cheryl’s well being. After everything the wretched entitled teen had put her and her family through—fuck that bitch. All Hermione was worried about was the ease in which she could stuff the full length of rubber dildo inside Cheryl’s anus, and she knew causing any significant damage to that bulbous behind would not work in her favor. So, she let up a little, her smacks becoming slightly more playful as she admired the ripples she sent through that pale skin each time this weapon hit its target.

Ok, well, all of that was what Hermione _wanted_ to believe. She _wanted_ to believe she cared nothing for the bitchy cheerleader’s feelings. She _wanted_ to believe that after this demonic diva had sought to insert a wedge between herself and her precious daughter that the only desire that coursed through her veins when she was with her was a forbidden lust and furious vengeance. Unfortunately, she was unsure if that remained the case. Call it Hermione going soft, or letting her motherly instincts kick in, or caving to the loneliness that her separation from Hiram had brought her, but as time progressed, she had begun to genuinely care for this walking fuckhole. Oh God, she knew if she wanted to maintain the high self-assurance that had so roundly defined her, she shouldn’t be allowing herself to feel affection towards this over-privileged underling, but it also felt impossible not to. Each time she heard Cheryl softly cry out in pleasure for her, each time she witnessed Cheryl lecherously glance in her direction, each time she made Cheryl do the most degrading actions imaginable, Hermione’s heart fluttered knowing she had this bombshell, this ‘Cheryl Bombshell’, wrapped around her finger, thus the thought of doing anything that could sow any seeds of distrust or dissatisfaction within this unruly stunner was a thought Hermione didn’t want to entertain in the slightest. 

Honestly, Cheryl was somewhat saddened by this sudden decrease in severity as she knew her big butt was meant to be absolutely destroyed, though she could at least rest easy knowing this softer smacking was ultimately just a way to give her beautiful booty a brief breather before a brutal beating ensued, and she knew in the long run this lull would be to her benefit, as it would more than likely lead to the luscious Latina dishing out a spanking down the line that would have even more force behind it than the one she was delivering prior. However, this change in pace and power did allow Cheryl to just revel in listening to her mistress snicker in satisfaction as she watched that perky pale posterior shake with each blow, and at the end of the day, what else mattered? If Hermione was happy, she was happy by proxy.

Still, that didn’t make the duration in which Hermione toyed with her any less aggravating for Cheryl. The longer this tormenting teasing was stretched out, the longer it was until she was stretched out, the Blossom communicating her displeasure with this fact by loudly whining around the yummy butt plug still encased between her pouty lips. But that dissatisfied sound was all Cheryl could offer on the matter, as she knew she had no right to complain to her superior. Besides, anything more would most likely require her to spit out that aforementioned plug, which was something she definitely didn’t want to do. Granted, a lot of the flavor she had been greeted with had faded the longer she sucked on it, but every now and again, traces of the deepest part of her ass would grace her taste buds and trigger her to happily moan, Cheryl adoring that occasional experience enough that the concept of not having that plug in her mouth even for a split second was unthinkable. So, instead, she took this long drawn out spanking like a good little bottom, whilst silently wishing Hermione would at last unleash the utter utmost annihilation she yearned for. 

Picking up on the inferior teen’s impatience, Hermione attempted to appease her with some verbal degradation, “Mmm, there, there, my little pet. I know you’re longing me to treat you like the piece of classless garbage you were born to be, mmm yeah, you want me to beat your beautiful butt so hard that you won’t be able to sit down for weeks, don’t you, Cheryl? Well, that’s too bad, _mi perra_ , because patience is a virtue, and one you clearly still need to learn. Oh, though maybe if your mom would’ve done this more to you growing up, you would have actually learned some manners and never would have gotten ideas above your station. Yeah, none of us would have ever had to have put up with your inconsiderate bitchy attitude because you would have known your place right from the start. But in hindsight, I’m all too grateful she didn’t, because now I get to beat some respect into you, you pathetic little _puta_ —MY pathetic little _puta_. And you’ll just have to wait for the moment that I truly seek my vengeance and your sweet ass gets what it deserves.”

As Hermione continued nothing more than basically lightly tapping her bitch’s butt, Cheryl found herself growing increasingly incensed by how little impact she felt from these unaffecting slaps on her ample ass, which she knew was by design, her owner obviously attempting to egg her on into asking for the powerful woman to put forth a more malicious energy into whipping her behind. And really, Cheryl should just get this whole charade over with and beg like she inevitably would, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Not because she had any remaining dignity left to cling to--she definitely didn’t. Rather, she wanted to demonstrate she possessed the impressive stamina becoming of a skillful lesbian sex slave. She could accept the fact that she was inferior to actual women in a multitude of ways, but she refused to be outperformed in the category of submissive whore. Of course, actual women would never allow themselves to become such subservient sluts, but that's beside the point. At the end of the day, Cheryl knew if she didn’t prove herself to be the best bottom available to the assertive woman, she really would have nothing left to claim. She would be absolutely aimless in life if she was unable to achieve the status of greatest sub in Riverdale. No, scratch that, greatest sub in the country, no, the world! She was a Blossom, dammit. And while the fact she had been bending over for a Lodge brought overwhelming shame to her surname, she could make up for that by ensuring she blew any other bitch out of the water and be graceful in her disgrace, because she knew Riverdale was rife with competition, even if said competition wasn’t ready to admit it yet. A handful of wandering wonton glances from Ginger, Tina, and half of her River Vixens had made it clear they sought to submit to Cheryl. Hell, ‘sweet and innocent’ as she may be, even Betty Cooper had given her the ‘fuck-me eyes’ on more than one occasion. While these lustful gazes made sense at the time, since Cheryl had not yet been awakened to her true nature as a bottom, it was now more than likely these hotties would flock to Hermione Lodge so their docile desires could be forever fulfilled, every submissive teen in town lining up at The Pembrooke’s door so the intoxicating older dom could stuff their slutty holes. But the Blossom knew she couldn’t afford such an influx of inferiors that looked to steal her beloved mistress away from her, which is why she had to prove she was the only sub suited to serve the self-made mother. So she stayed there and took this softer spanking, focusing on the ever fainter flavor of her anal juices, doing anything she could to preserve her willpower.

Now it was Hermione’s turn to grow impatient. If there was anything she hadn’t been expecting, it was this remarkable resilience from the resistless redhead, something that would’ve been admirable if it wasn’t so frustrating, because Hermione was so ready to leave welts bigger than a golf ball on this weakling’s round rump, but she knew she couldn’t jump the gun until the Blossom broke down and pleaded for the pain she desired. So, as nigh impossible as it was, she had to resist the ever growing urge to go all in on battering that bubble butt. But that didn’t mean she could avoid showing her aggravation with this situation, the normally in-control older woman letting out an exasperated howl as she awaited her obedient object to let down her defenses.

Taking that cry of irritation as an indicator she was in the clear to request what she truly wanted, Cheryl quickly spat the plug out of her mouth and wailed, “Oh, please fucking destroy me, Mrs. Lodge! I can’t wait any longer. I need you to teach me a lesson! Mmm yeah, really show me who’s boss. Oh, spank me, spank me the way I should’ve been spanked years ago, so that I never would’ve stepped out of line. Treat me the way a useless piece of meat like me deserves to be treated! Beat the shit out of me so that I never get ideas above my station ever again!”

There were few things that soaked Hermione’s panties like hearing Cheryl Blossom talk dirty to her. Her underwear had been wet prior, but her piece of property’s pitiful pleading had increased her arousal exponentially, and she only grew more turned on when she heard the spoilt teen squeal like a stuck pig after she took a firm grasp of the Blossom’s auburn hair and pulled it back before leading her newly minted maid over to the couch as if she was a mangy mutt. Hermione then slowly sat her fine ass down while looking at her bitch, that pretty little face writhing in pain as long as the older woman maintained her grip on those luscious ginger locks and positioned the bratty babe across her lap, a menacing smile crossing her face as she motioned that large wooden weapon back, ready to strike.

“Now, in order to get what you want, you’re going to need to count along, ok?” Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“Yes Mrs. Lodge.” The maple mogul meekly nodded.

“Yes? You’re positive that a braindead slut like you can manage that?” Hermione cheekily added.

“I’ll try my best.” Cheryl managed to mumble through the pain of this hair pulling.

“ _Okay_ ,” Hermione replied, unconvinced. “But one more thing.”

And with that, Hermione relinquished her grip on Cheryl’s hair and set her spoon-turned-paddle down and began to unwrap this beautiful gift before her--that being Cheryl Blossom’s hot body. Instead of simply hiking up the HBIC’s French Maid dress, she worked to remove it completely, literally tearing Cheryl’s clothes off and ripping that black fabric apart, that tantalizing milky white flesh freshly revealed to Hermione’s glimmering brown eyes, those sexy supple c-cup breasts finally bursting free, and that impressive ass more accessible as there was no pesky outfit to get in the way. 

Cheryl was a tad annoyed that the spanking she longed for had been delayed _yet again_ , but Hermione was nothing if not a master manipulator. This mighty mom had monopolized the maple mogul’s mind, effortlessly dangling exactly what Cheryl wanted right in front of her face, only to snap her fingers and take it all away in a matter of seconds. Though Cheryl supposed she couldn’t complain too hard—not when she laid exposed in the Lodge’s lap. Being spread across Hermione’s toned thin legs whilst fully nude was an excellent reminder of her place in the world. There Hermione was, clad in a flattering and respectable black dress that didn’t show off too much cleavage and that covered enough of the lower half of her body to allow the hard working mother some modesty while still being short enough to offer intrigue. Meanwhile, Cheryl was as naked as the day she was born, her luscious body on display for the lascivious Lodge to lustfully leer at, and even if she would’ve been clothed, she would’ve been in an outfit so revealing and skanky it was befitting of a trashy 2 dollar whore—which was all that Cheryl was at this point. Not even. At least then, she’d be getting paid. Instead, Cheryl was willing to be a submissive maid free of charge.

Additionally, Cheryl knew from past encounters that being in the nude when Hermione spanked her more freely allowed her pussy to rub against the wealthy woman’s thigh after each blow and that was always welcome, specifically if it led Cheryl to climaxing. Yes, the Blossom teen had actually cum from getting her pert ass slapped around on more than one occasion. It was majorly mortifying the first couple of times, but by now the cheer captain had gotten used to it and enthusiastically anticipated such degradation.

Thankfully, it seemed her desires would be fulfilled. Licking her lips, Hermione’s eyes scanned her prey one last time before she sadistically said, “Here goes nothing,” 

The fiery prison wife retrieved her wooden spoon and dealt a deafeningly loud smack on to Cheryl’s fat filled cheeks, leading to an equally thunderous squeal from the once cocky River Vixen. That initial hit was followed by another and another, the powerful Latina quickly consumed by her thirst for vengeance. Eventually though, Hermione was abruptly pulled out of her infatuation with whacking this rotund backside once she realized Cheryl was not adhering to her very simple request. 

“I told you to count, you stupid slut.” Hermione reminded.

Pouting at her latest failure, Cheryl murmured, “Sorry Mrs. Lodge. God, I’m such a fucking moron.”

“True,” Hermione concurred and then conquered her bitch’s big butt, that wooden weapon coming down so hard it was a miracle it didn’t break in two.

After a long loud screech, Cheryl quickly counted, “O-one, thank you Mrs. Lodge,” and then promptly continued as Hermione developed a more steady rhythm, “Two...ouch..oh fuck...thank you Mrs. Lodge...three...ohh…”

“This was more like it,” Both women couldn’t help but think.

Hermione basked in the glory she received from hearing her ex-arrogant adolescent arch adversary not only count each smack but offer up a thank you—something she hadn’t even requested but something she wouldn’t complain about nonetheless. Maybe Cheryl was doing it as a formality or maybe her gratitude was genuine, Hermione didn’t care because such utter submission was music to her ears regardless and compelled her to further humiliate the sexy teen by changing the pace yet again and take long pauses in between each brutal blow to greedily grope that cute booty, treating the former HBIC like she was nothing more than a piece of meat, which in those moments she most certainly was. Then after tiring of that type of treatment, Hermione returned to a steady stream of hard smacks, before again retreating back to squeezing that uber-fuckable behind, this cycle continuing whilst Cheryl counted and thanked all the while.

In a way, Cheryl being able to speak at all, let alone keep an accurate count of how many hits Hermione was getting in as well as voice her appreciation, was a miracle in and of itself. After all, Cheryl’s clit fiercely throbbed with unadulterated need each time her soaked snatch brushed against Hermione’s smooth leg, her cunt absolutely burning with an indescribable and unbridled lust rarely seen from the once rude teen. That was the consequence of Hermione’s lengthy build up, Cheryl already all worked up and hot-and-bothered by the time Hermione had shifted into second gear, so much so that the strong stamina she strived to exhibit appeared to be disappearing. But she couldn’t let that happen! Thus, she racked her brain trying to count as this euphoria rushed through her, her mind working overtime to prevent the early orgasm her body was aching for, because she knew cumming without permission wouldn’t please her mistress in the slightest.

Unfortunately, her efforts to prevent her impending climax grew increasingly futile, the masochistic aristocrat finding it progressively more difficult to string any coherent set of words together, “...Fiv...Th...Thirty-Five...Mrs...thank...you...fuuuck...mmmmnh…”

Hermione was immensely disappointed in her pet’s enormous lack of self-control here. She hadn’t molded the high maintenance Head Bitch into an ideal fuckdoll for her to completely disrespect her by not being able to conduct herself properly, which was a far cry from how Hermione had felt towards her minutes ago, but that seemed to be the trend each time she used her plaything. One minute, the underling would exhibit behavior befitting of a superb submissive, but the next minute, her inexperience shone through. Though even in these below par moments, there was still a lot for the Lodge to love. Right now, for example, Hermione could relish in the incredible sight of both sets of Cheryl’s cheeks turning bright pink. Each smack of the spoon to her round rear left a visible impact, that pale flesh becoming redder as time went on. Erstwhile, her face blushed a deep rouge as she moaned, gasped, and struggled overall to put any intelligible words together. 

Besides, it wasn’t like Cheryl verging near the edge mattered too much in the grand scheme of things. Hermione would do whatever the fuck she pleased regardless of what this piece of meat’s body did. It just meant that she was sadly robbed of hearing Cheryl’s soft trembling voice plead to reach her release, Hermione’s mind chocked full of vivid memories in which the stunning redhead begged her for permission to squirt from getting spanked like a naughty child. Thus, that was what Hermione’s thoughts recalled when Cheryl ultimately came, her juices rushing and gushing out onto her charismatic conqueror’s caramel colored leg.

“Seventy-tw..two...mmm..oh..thank you Mrs...mmm, fuck...I...I’m gonna….ooooohhh…” Cheryl squealed, trying and failing to keep counting but having the presence of mind to warn Hermione of her oncoming cumming, or at the very least, _attempting_ to warn her. 

And that moment when the gorgeous ginger came was glorious—for her at least. Although, it wasn’t glorious in the typical way. Oftentimes, when she was getting her pretty pussy or attractive ass fucked, her orgasms provided her an immeasurable pleasure she would forever treasure, but that wasn’t the case now. Well, it was maybe a little bit the case now, as there was no such thing as an ecstasy-free climax, but along with that glee came an overpowering sense of shame, perhaps indicating that a sliver of the Blossom’s dignity had not yet dissipated. Oh, the formerly fiery facade she feigned had for the most part faded, but the small shred of her old self that remained was absolutely mortified by how quickly her juices had streamed out onto her owner.

Of course, Hermione didn’t help any by continuing to batter that bare bubble butt, that spoon-turned-paddle hitting her rump so hard that Cheryl wasn’t sure how she’d be able to move a single muscle after this punishment came to an end, let alone how she’d walk or sit down ever again. But even worse, the talented top taunted her toy.

“Really, _tu zorra_? Did the high-and-mighty Cheryl Blossom just cum from getting her ass spanked? Oh, who am I kidding? We both know the answer! You did! You know, I like to believe there’s hope for everyone in this world, but you’re seriously challenging that. God, how can someone so classless be considered high-class? Christ. Have you at least learned your lesson yet?! Huh? Have you started to piece together that you’re a fucking disgrace? A fucking disgrace of a human being? Oh yeah, I’m out here working my tail off day in and day out while you think you can just waltz through life and never face any consequences for your appalling actions! God, you really are just like your mother. Who, FYI, I also broke so many years ago. Mmhmm, so all of this is natural, Cheryl honey, Mmm, it’s just natural for you Blossom bitches to bend over for a Lodge. You were born to be mine. Have I made that abundantly clear?” Hermione mercilessly mocked, and then emphatically emphasized her point by landing a blow with her wooden weapon that was so devastating it caused tears of both hurt and humiliation to stream down the mean teen turned meager maid’s pretty face.

During the first half of her top’s tirade, Cheryl attempted to resume counting, but once she was flooded with all of those questions, she did her best to answer, concurrently murmuring, “Yes, Mrs. Lodge. Oh God yes, Mrs. Lodge. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m useless. I’m nothing. I’m a useless little nothing, not even fit to grovel at your feet. I’m so grateful you made me one of your sluts. Oh, fuck.”

Allowing her whore to weep for a few minutes, Hermione eventually patted her pet’s head and softly offered some encouragement, “Good girl. I’m glad you’ve learned your place,” and then motioned to the puddle of cum splattered on her leg, saying, “Now, clean up after yourself.”

Her pain filled cries subsiding, Cheryl did as she was told, the ginger gingerly sliding down so that her face was mere inches away from her own juices before she stuck out her long rose-pink tongue and gently licked up her yummy cunt cream that she had oozed out all over another woman, quietly moaning the second that sticky twat honey hit her taste buds. Over time, the River Vixen’s lapping became further fervent, the sound of her wet muscle brushing against Hermione’s soft skin filling the room.

Once Cheryl was sure she had secured every single drop of her squirt, she took a deep breath, nervous about the bold request she was about to put forth, but knowing it would be for the best if Hermione ended up saying yes, “Mrs. Lodge...can you kiss my booty better?”

If Hermione had her wits about her, she’d grab a hold of the high schooler’s hair, roughly growl “no”, and reinitiate the spanking out of spite. But she was hypnotized by how beautiful Cheryl’s backside was (even with the red marks showing the impact the spanking had on that poor pale flesh) and how delicious that cute little sphincter looked. Plus, Cheryl eagerly wiggled her behind, clearly trying to further entice her mistress, and Hermione would be flat-out lying if she said it wasn’t working. Incapable of willing her willpower to be strong-willed, Hermione quickly positioned Cheryl in a way that allowed her to get a firm hold on those meaty cheeks, lifting that hot ass high in the air, causing the River Vixen to practically do a handstand in order to keep any semblance of balance.

Whilst eying that hole she looked to devour, Hermione muttered, “I’m too good to you. You know that?”

“Yes Mrs. Lodge.” Cheryl instantly agreed. “I truly don’t deserve a mistress as perfect as yo—mmmmnh, shiiiit.”

The cheer captain gasped as Hermione hurriedly and hungrily pushed her face forward, smothering herself in those lilywhite cheeks, before giggling a bit as her owner moved her face back and forth, the magnificent matriarch motorboating that big butt--something Hermione knew was so far beneath her, but she just couldn’t help it. The Blossom’s behind was in a league of its own and captivated the hard-working mother in a way that nothing else could. Hermione knew she owned Cheryl’s ass, but every now and again, it felt like it was the other way around. It felt like Hermione was the one completely powerless against Cheryl’s firm yet juicy ass, as that beautiful booty beckoned Hermione to worship it. Oh God, Hermione knew she was supposed to completely fuck and wreck this little slut and not glorify her in any way, but it was next to impossible when said slut had the body of an absolute goddess. That was why Hermione would be remiss if she didn’t sniff and inhale Cheryl’s heavenly backside, the scent surprisingly pleasant, although maybe it wasn’t all that surprising since she did regularly require the redhead River Vixen to clean herself back there, precisely for moments like this. Yes, ensuring her slave’s proper hygiene had also ensured Hermione would be quite keen on pushing her face in between those ginormous cheeks, and so that’s what she continued to do for a few more seconds.

Cheryl savoured those seconds, relishing in the knowledge that Hermione was enjoying herself, even if Cheryl herself couldn’t mine much physical pleasure from this act. But as luck would have it, the luscious Latina gave the phenomenal fuckpet something more substantial, Hermione’s tongue beginning to coat Cheryl’s asscrack, eliciting the loudest moan from the maple syrup mogul up to that point. Invigorated by that reaction, Hermione repeated that process a few more times, slowly sliding her tongue up Cheryl’s sphincter, then back down again. Once it was clear that had run its course, Hermione got down to business and shoved that soft moist muscle into that tiny back hole, making Riverdale’s resident reigning HBIC gleefully squeal like a giddy schoolgirl. 

Don’t get it twisted, Cheryl Blossom was definitely a deviant masochistic whore, but if she had to choose between a vicious spanking or drawn-out rim job, the rimming would always win out. Her penchant for pain was persistent, but she was transported to a whole other universe every time she felt Hermione munch her butt. Although, just like the spanking, it made her feel equally aroused and ashamed, because feeling the Lodge’s long tongue thrust in and out of her rectum reminded her exactly why Hermione was doing this. This analingus wasn’t solely so Hermione could get a taste of Cheryl’s undeniably delicious derriere, but also to prepare that miniscule hole for the pounding it would soon endure, just as it had several times over these past few weeks. That was evident by how easily her tongue was able to enter that sweet fuckhole, which prompted blissful memories of past assfuckings to dance in Cheryl’s head and make her shake with anticipation for this upcoming dreamy and steamy reaming.

As hellbent as Hermione was on plunging her tongue into the darkest depths of Cheryl’s cute shit chute, she couldn’t resist having a little bit of fun alongside her rimming. Continuing to pump that tongue out of her rump, Hermione positioned her fingers so that she could maintain her grip on that big ass while simultaneously circling Cheryl’s glistening pussy lips, loving the wetness waiting for her. Not that it was a very shocking development that Cheryl’s honeypot was dripping with desire, given that she came seconds ago from something as rudimentary as a spanking. On top of that, it seemed Cheryl salivated anytime she was allotted to so much as look at Hermione Lodge, therefore it was natural for her snatch to be outright sopping with need anytime the lavish, luscious, lascivious Lodge was near her. The fact that this was all from the nirvana of a thorough rim job was just a filthy bonus.

Ah yes, _filthy_ was the quintessential descriptor for what Cheryl Blossom had become. While she still appreciated Hermione playing with her pussy every now and again, it never unlocked the same sensations anal seemed to, as was being proven presently. This tonguing may have been intended to merely prepare her whore ass for a rough fucking, but in a way, it also served as a butt banging in and of itself, albeit with Hermione’s wet and wiggly tongue instead of her sturdy and stupendous strap-on. It might have paled in comparison to the rough ramming the redhead’s rear received from that rubber rod, but how fast Hermione’s tongue flit and how far Hermione’s tongue fit inside her rectal passage was still grounds for the gorgeous girl to gasp with glee. 

But ultimately, a bombastic butt slut like Cheryl Blossom was only made for one thing. After sliding her tongue in and out of that supposed-to-be forbidden hole a few more times, Hermione begrudgingly pulled her face away from that slutty orifice, a part of her inclined to dine on that fine behind for all eternity. However, she knew things wouldn’t be complete until she was “balls deep” in this Blossom booty. Her thirst for vengeance momentarily shining through, Hermione showed total disregard for her maid’s well-being and quickly let go of that plump rump, which caused Cheryl to come crashing down, the redhead scrambling to manage a safe landing. Erstwhile, Hermione paid no attention to the difficulty she had put her pet through, rather, her focus was locked on retrieving the 9 inch man-made girl cock that would put Cheryl in her place. Wrapping her favorite harness around her waist and attaching the aforementioned dildo to it, Hermione also grabbed a bottle of lube and proceeded to pour the sticky substance out onto her hands and lathered it upon the full length of her rubber dick—not that she even needed it. No, Cheryl’s rear was so frequently fucked that lubricant wasn’t remotely required, but Hermione loved how it made her strap-on shine. Plus, it gave her an excuse to shove her fingers inside that whore hole, Hermione returning to her trusty servant, who was currently nothing but a heaving heap on the rug in the center of the room, and prodding said servant’s ribs with her foot, prompting the redheaded River Vixen to pull herself up and stick her pert ass out to her owner. Lustfully licking her lips, the luxurious Lodge put the remaining lube on her fingertips to good use, pushing her index finger into that tiny pink hole and blithely observing the way that entrance stretched around her digit, that sight of course enhanced by the accompanying sound as a shuddering Cheryl’s short and choppy breaths were interspersed with a cacophony of raucous moans.

After such an excruciatingly long build-up, Cheryl was enraptured to answer her true calling. Feeling that finger finesse and caress her favorite fuckhole with such forceful fervor made her eager orifice quiver in excitement as it recognized it would soon get stuffed full of thick dick, a sensation Cheryl perpetually pined for. And sure enough, the impulses jolting through her were proven correct as Hermione pulled her finger away and sternly gave Cheryl a glorious order.

“Spread those cheeks. _Now!_ ” The Lodge mom shouted, a brief flash of fury coursing through her veins.

Not needing to be told twice, Cheryl reached back and slowly spread apart her gargantuan globes of lily-white flesh, offering up easier access to her o-ring. Hermione couldn’t prevent herself from being glued to the spot for a couple of minutes as her glimmering eyes lingered on the anal entrance she was about to invade, but she was eventually able to compose herself and fulfill her dominant duties, though she did dish out a tad bit of teasing by pushing her strap-on against that taboo hole without thrusting forward, just letting it linger for a long while, causing the Blossom teen to whine and wail woefully. That prompted a chuckle from the talented top, who took it upon herself to quell her newly-minted maid’s qualms by incrementally inching forward into that enthusiastically awaiting orifice, her big black 9 incher gradually disappearing into the dark depths of Cheryl’s lily-white ass, the contrast in color being night and day, and it being patently obvious this was the only routine suitable for the prissy redhead. After all, she certainly wasn’t suited to practice her less-than-stellar cheer routines, given that her new allegiance to Hermione prevented her from even attending the practices she was supposed to be leading. Yet if the teen remotely cared, she didn’t seem to show it, which was odd on the surface. This was the girl who around a month ago had espoused excessive school spirit in any conversation you tried to strike up with her and who vociferously defended cheerleading so vehemently you would swear it was her religion. And now, she apparently didn’t care she would almost certainly lose the top spot in her squad—most likely to Veronica of all people, which surely made Hermione happy. Not only did the prison wife have a sexy teen plaything at her disposal, but her cherished daughter would probably ascend the ranks of high school hierarchy because of it. How Hermione had gone from losing everything to winning it all was anyone’s guess, but she would proudly revel in this unexpected triumph.

Cheryl knew her mistress was prone to do whatever she pleased, but she really wished the self-made mom would stop reveling and start ramming. She had already waited so long to get her butt stuffed today so she definitely didn’t need to be stretched out for such an agonizingly long amount of time, even if she couldn’t say she was shocked that Hermione had gone this route. From day one, her owner appeared to be astonished by standing back and watching Cheryl’s anal entrance stretch ungodly wide, as she was doing now. Additionally, it was certainly possible Hermione was thrusting forward at a snail’s pace in order to instill the virtue of patience within the River Vixen, thus the Blossom supposed she would have to live with this remarkably measured penetration. And it wasn’t like having this 9 inch strapon inch its way inside her unpleasant, she just sought more, mostly because the sad reality was she could barely feel this cock inside of her. Oh fuck, that was the problem! The bratty Blossom had been butt banged on such a regular basis that all of the pain and abnormality present in those earlier ass fuckings had now become distant memories, and her anal passage now took inch after inch of this big black rubber staff with utter ease, and the violation of that now far from virgin hole didn’t even register on the redhead’s radar. That was why Cheryl prayed Hermione would pick up the pace sooner rather than later—maybe then she’d actually feel something.

Hermione both adored seeing that hole forced open as wide as it could go and wanted to promote patience to her preppy pet, but it was definitely more the former than the latter. She found herself hypnotized by how an opening that miniscule and oddly adorable could transform into something so expanded and obscene. But, ironically enough, her own tenacity was wearing thin as she abandoned all decorum and recklessly yet forcefully slammed the remaining inches of her cock forward, her thighs victoriously butting up against the Blossom’s butt cheeks, signifying she had squeezed every single inch of her monster strap-on inside Cheryl’s rectum. That development led to a squeal from the redhead that reverberated throughout the whole room, and cries of that calibre continued as Hermione pulled out half of that dildo and then thrusted it forward again, this sodomy now officially underway. 

“Mmhmm, that’s right.” A devilish grin took shape on Hermione’s flawless face. “Moan for me. Ooh, moan for me, slut. Moan for your mistress. Show me just how much you love this. How much you love getting your ass fucked like a total whore. Ohhh, show your mistress how far you’ve fallen.”

Unfortunately for Cheryl, this phase of the fucking was still a bit too leisurely for her liking, but at least she was graduating beyond to bigger and better things. Oh, feeling that rubber cock slide in and out of her well-used rear hole was almost enough to make Cheryl instantaneously orgasm again. The degradation of being anally dominated by not just another woman, but specifically another woman she had scoffed at weeks prior, made her feel so nasty and perverted. Never in a million years would she have imagined herself on all fours, spreading her ass cheeks apart, and taking a big dick up her butt like a bitch. Yet that’s exactly what she was doing, although that exact position didn’t last too much longer as Hermione began to swat at Cheryl’s hands.

“Let go!” Hermione shouted before clarifying, “I want to see your juicy booty jiggle while I pound it hard and deep.”

Well, Hermione couldn’t be accused of not being forthcoming. Instantaneously obeying like a good little girl, Cheryl surrendered her grip on her meaty cheeks and was immediately rewarded for it by getting the much more hardcore rear wrecking she wished for when Hermione began thrusting with a magnificent mixture of lighting-fast speed and uninhibited vigor, Cheryl’s mind melting as she was overwhelmed with ecstasy. And the enthusiasm only went up from there once, amidst this anal annihilation, Hermione reached out and grabbed a firm hold of the taut tits the tactless teen touted, her digitalis clinging onto those perky breasts with a type of unbreakable toughness that was characteristic of the diligent mom. With that gesture, Cheryl’s dignity was somehow diminished further, if that was even possible, this action the latest reminder she was a pathetic piece of property unworthy of sharing the same air this superior woman breathed.

As this rough stuffing went on, Cheryl wimpily whimpered whilst Hermione simply simpered and squeezed those bountiful bouncy boobs as she quickened her speed to near inhuman levels, the confident waitress screaming out, “TAKE IT! TAKE IT! FUCKING TAKE IT, BITCH! Oooh, take this cock up your fucking ass! Mmm, just shut up and take this cock inside your ass, you skank. Oh Goood, your tits feel so good. Mmm, so fucking good in my hands. Yeah, this is your place in life, Blossom. Ha, not even! This is a privilege, you got that? One I could take away at any minute. Ohhh fuck, that’s why you’re so lucky you’re this fucking hot! Mmm yeah, you may be a disgrace to humanity but at least you’re a fuckable piece of ass.”

Replying to the elating combination of degradation and veneration, Cheryl yelped, “Yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssss, ohhh fuuuuucck! Thank you, Mrs. Lodge! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Mmm yes, destroy my ass! Squeeze my tits! Treat me like dirt! Like less than dirt! Gaaawwddd, I know I don’t deserve it, but please never stop fucking me! Please, please, pretty please, fuck me forever! MMMMMM OOOHHHH!!!”

The HBIC’s appreciative submission was suddenly silenced as one of Hermione’s hands drifted away from those shapely c-cup breasts and trailed down between the teen’s legs, her fingers encircling Cheryl’s more ‘traditional’ entrance as her thighs continued to crash into Cheryl’s large behind, and needless to say, it didn’t stop there. Continuing to pump her rubber cock in and out of the Blossom’s bowels, Hermione pushed her index finger forward into that dripping cunt, steadily moving it in and out of that aching pussy, and it was then that Cheryl completely lost any sense of coherence in her speaking as the overwhelming need to cum surged through her for the second time that day. Hell, this added stimulation of feeling these delicate fingers play with her snatch wasn’t even a necessary step. The way Hermione’s strap-on was wrecking her rectum at a breakneck tempo had already stirred a rising desire to achieve orgasm within the stunning redhead. However, having that bonus of this frantic yet frivolous fingerfucking practically guaranteed Cheryl’s climax wasn’t far off.

Sensing this, Hermione precariously dialed down the speed and power with which she tore through this loose caboose, although she decided to still move her digits out of the spoilt brat’s warm pussy at a pace as frenetic as she could manage. The decrease in expediency and intensity was enough for the self-proclaimed Cheryl Bombshell to let out an indignant whine, but that disapproval was quickly replaced with the soft whimpers and wails this fingering elicited. Still, she knew that as much as her orgasm was building right now, her release wouldn’t arrive until Hermione started really hammering her shithole again. At least, that’s what she hoped for, because cumming without permission twice in one day was setting herself up for a punishment more drastic than she could fathom, more drastic than she’d ever want to fathom, and so she did her damndest to control herself.

But Hermione wasn’t making that an easy task as her finger sloppily slid around inside this sopping twat with the same energy that she had poured into her sodomy before she slowed it down. After carrying on with this powerful pussy penetration over the next several minutes, the strong-willed waitress pushed Cheryl closer to the edge by adding another finger to the mix, a duo of digits now being impassionately inserted by a hot-blooded Hermione. It was times like these Hermione dreamed of running out and boasting about the fact that she got to fuck the hottest teen in Riverdale, but she knew that her bragging would be far from beneficial in the long run, because most people in this barbaric behind-the-times town would be put off by the thought of Hermione exerting her full dominance on this snobby tramp, and the last thing the independent woman needed right now was extra dirt on her name. So instead, she kept the liberating joys of feeling Cheryl’s slick honeypot coat her fingers in transparent liquid to herself. One thing she may _not_ be able to keep, however, was her own impending orgasm, Hermione’s damn bound to burst the longer she felt this warm snatch enclosed around her index and middle finger. That’s why it was actually a relief when Cheryl broke down, her restraint crumbling in an instant as she was unable to contain her need to cum, the big-headed and pigheaded HBIC transformed into a sniffling sniveling mess as she attempted to eek out actual words amidst her extended ecstatic grunts and moans.

“Pleeeaaasseee Mrs. Lodge,” The formerly confident hellion pleaded in a nasally whiny tone, “Please, please, please make me cum! Again. Oh, I shouldn’t have even cum the first time, but I just couldn’t help it. You...mnh..ooh...you work me up like no one else caaann! Oh fuuucckk, Mrs. Lodge, so please, mmmm, please let me cuuuum!! Oh shiiit, I need iiiit! Ohhhhhhhhh, please give it to me! Let me make a mess all over your soft and delicate fingers! Destroy my ass so bad that I never sit down again! I don’t caaare!!! I just need to cum fast and hard!!! Pleeeaaseeee!”

Predictably, a wicked grin spread across Hermione’s face, that outburst from Cheryl doing wonders to bolster the Lodge’s confidence and encourage her to ravage that backdoor, but not without Hermione prompting the ginger to affirm her gratitude, the older woman demanding, “Only if you thank me for the privilege of being my slutty maid.”

Without any hint of hesitation, Cheryl screeched, “THANK YOOOU!!! Thank you for making me yours! Your maid! Your whore! Your bitch! I’m your bitch! I’m your fucking little butt bitch, your perfect cock sleeve, just all and all yours! All yours! Ohhh fuck! Thank you! Thank you, Mrs. Loooodggeee! Ahhhh yeeeessss!!!”

Admiring those already discolored cheeks, Hermione began to go at a speed that would demolish this whore’s rectum once and for all. Key word: _would_ . Utter destruction probably _would_ be the case for any regular girl, but it was unlikely that what would impact a normal teen would affect a supernaturally slutty anal addict like Cheryl Blossom in the same way. At this point, she had adapted to her shitter getting shattered, and thus, she was almost immune to any damage, meaning she might actually be the perfect lesbian butt slut that she strived to be. Maybe her impressive ability to become effortlessly acclimated with this unorthodox way of life would be enough to ensure she never had to leave the Lodge’s side. Competition may be rising, but she would always have the advantage of being able to take whatever Hermione threw at her. Would goody-two shoes Betty Cooper be able to take a girl dick up her butt like a total champ? Doubtful. Meanwhile, all 9 inches of this strapon were leaving her to finally feel so _full_ and that feeling was uncontrollably overpowering, her hyper-awareness increasing the closer she got to release. Despite the extraordinary speed with which Hermione was penetrating her plump rump, it was as if Cheryl could feel every individual inch of this ridiculously thick and lengthy toy sliding forward and pulling back, and it was as if a bolt of electricity jolted through her heaving body when Hermione’s hips struck her gigantic butt with each thrust.

And then an incomparable sensation swept over Cheryl. In a flash, a wave of euphoria washed over Cheryl, as if an orgasmic ocean had risen and then had fallen back down upon her. Her squirt spurted out onto Hermione’s fingers, that viscid liquid covering Hermione’s hand. Willing just this once to share her wealth, Hermione put her fingertips up to Cheryl’s lips, the exhausted teenage stunner still alert enough to begin sucking those digits dry of every drop, Cheryl moaning at full volume once she tasted her yummy cum for the second time this afternoon. The mean girl she had masqueraded as may have been a total fraud, but her former self was right about one thing: Hermione Lodge certainly did have sticky fingers.

Another thing Hermione had? One of the most mind-melding orgasms of her life. Concurrently with her conquered pet, Hermione climaxed against her harness. She had put forward a valiant effort to hold her climax back, but in the end, seeing the results of molding Cheryl Blossom into an anal sex adoring whore along with feeling the Blossom’s cum gushing out onto her fingers was too much for Hermione to handle. After a rigorous practice in humility over these past few months, Hermione Lodge was finally allowed to feel powerful again. She was finally allowed to get that control she sought and fought for. And she was going to savour that.

After rapidly pulling her strap-on out of Cheryl’s big pillowy ass and hearing that rubber dildo exit that slutty anus with a loud lewd pop, Hermione quickly scurried off to retrieve her phone so that she could take a picture in order to remember how she had turned this asshole into a gaping mess, as had become ritual since she had claimed ownership over the ginger. Returning to the living room, she smiled as she saw that Cheryl hadn’t moved a muscle since she had left, showing how whipped the River Vixen was (not that her undying devotion needed further confirmation). Giving a glimmer of genuine smile, Hermione lightly kicked her pet.

“Spread your cheeks again.” Hermione chuckled. “I want that crater to come across crystal clear.”

This extra emphasis to the gape was truthfully unneeded, but Hermione loved making the Blossom blush, and loved even more the power high she was on, watching the sexy teen reach back as she had before and slowly spread those meaty cheeks. To see an asshole spread this wide would make weaker women gag, but Hermione found a certain beauty in a booty that appeared so cavernous a semi-truck could probably squeeze through it. Once she had snapped about a half a dozen photos, Hermione set her phone down and channeled some compassion, deciding to reward her submissive with a prize she knew the kinky teen adored.

“You’ve been such a good girl,” Hermione complimented. “And you know what good girls get to do?”

“What’s that Mrs. Lodge?” Cheryl enthusiastically inquired, hoping the answer was what she suspected it to be.

“Good girls get to clean my cock of their skanky ass juices.” Hermione stated matter-of-fact.

Cheryl beamed, staring lovingly at her owner.

It was not reciprocated.

“What the hell are you waiting for?! Get to it!”

Quickly shifting her demeanor once she realized her mistake, Cheryl scrambled to fulfill her owner’s wishes, “Yes Mrs. Lodge, sorry Mrs. Lodge, thank you Mrs. Lodge.”

Rotating around and shuffling over to Hermione’s strapon at the speed of light, Cheryl briefly stared at the remarkable girth and length in front of her face. However, she knew better now than to keep her owner waiting, and thus she wrapped her pillowy lips around the tip of this dick, which predictably prompted the Blossom to let out another loud moan. What was less predictable was Hermione following suit with a long deep gasp of her own.

Hermione hadn’t expected herself to have such a vocal reaction. After all, it wasn’t like she could feel Cheryl’s top notch suck job the same way she would if this cock were real, but the sight of Cheryl Blossom giving head was arousing in and of itself, those large lips looking like they were specifically made to suck dick. Beyond that, going ass-to-mouth daily had given her enough experience that she could blow like a pro, her eyes closed and her mouth gradually sliding up this strap-on. All the while, sounds of the humbled teen greedily slurping accompanied that intoxicating visual before that mouth eventually encompassed every inch, the beautiful brat officially deep throating the toy that had pounded the deepest part of her ass and continuing to offer soft subdued cries of joy as she did so. It was crazy to recall, but there had been a point in time where Cheryl found the thought of tasting her own ass disgusting. She would never forget the first time Hermione had beckoned her to do this, the cheer captain scrunching up her nose in revulsion before progressively realizing she actually liked the taste. And now, here she was, capably taking all 9 inches of an anus flavored dildo down her gullet without any gagging—at first. However, even a total babe with porn star levels of oral experience would eventually crack once Hermione began hastily propelling her hips forward and then sliding them back, the Lodge fucking Cheryl’s face the same way she had rammed her rectal passage a few minutes ago. Cheryl’s moans of pleasure morphed into violent choking, though the HBIC was enjoying herself even now, this ass juice coated rod remaining delicious through this more unforgiving phase of this face fucking.

Accentuating this assault on Cheryl’s oral orifice, Hermione shouted, “YEAH! THAT’S RIGHT! That’s fucking right! Take that dick! Take that dick down your throat, you ass-to-mouth whore! Mmm, take it all deep down your fucking throat, you filthy slut! Ohhh fuck yeah!”

Hermione continued rambling but everything else was lost on Cheryl, saliva dribbling out of her mouth the more forceful this facefucking got. Cheryl could feel herself getting dizzy the longer things continued, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her consciousness slowly disappearing. Fortunately, her owner had the foresight to know when it was best to wrap things up. With her exhausted pet fading fast, Hermione pulled her strap-on out of Cheryl’s mouth, though the well-worked River Vixen fell flat on that freshly fucked face, the bitchy babe barely aware of her surroundings for a couple of seconds until her energy was gradually restored, Cheryl panting like a dog on a hot day, trying to regain her breath. 

The luxurious Lodge looked down on Cheryl, a wicked grin crossing her face as she saw how she had impacted the formerly mean girl. Hermione gave Cheryl a couple of minutes to recover, the Latina leaning down and stroking that auburn hair. Then, once the Lodge was pretty sure her pet was in a good place, Hermione got up and cleared her throat.

“You’ve been such a good little slut today,” Hermione chuckled, “But the rest of that coffee table isn’t going to dust itself!”

Pulling herself up off the floor, Cheryl returned to the task at hand, dutifully replying with what was, for all intents and purposes, her catchphrase at this point:

"Yes Mrs. Lodge."

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
